Try Again
by italianangel38
Summary: A Trory fic, written after the kiss at the party, using Aaliyah's song "Try Again"


Hey, I wrote this once to be a short sweet story, I own no one and the song belongs to Aaliyah, ~rest in peace~ In Aaliyah's memory I wrote this cause I will miss her and I think that it's so sad that she died. Please R&R  
  
Try Again  
  
~~~What would you do? To get to me  
What would you say? To have your way  
Would you give up? Or try again  
If I hesitated To let you in  
Now would you be yourself  
Or play your role, Tell all the boys  
I keep you low, If I say no  
Would you turn away? Or play me off  
Or would you stay, oh, oh~~~  
  
  
*Don't give up on my yet" Rory pleads to Tristin as she watches him hang all over, some blonde girl in their history class. *Please don't give up*  
  
Rory straightens herself out and confidently walk past Tristin, she could feel his eyes glued on her, determined not to give in she stays looking straight ahead.  
  
Tristin sighs. Knowing what he could of had and lost.  
  
~~~And if at first you don't succeed  
Then dust yourself off and try again  
You can dust it off and try again, try again  
Cause if at first you don't succeed  
You can dust it off and try again  
Dust yourself off and try again, try again (and again) ~~~  
  
"You're absolutely pathetic you do know that?" Paris asks  
  
Tristin winces at the sharp tone in Paris's voice, the words cutting through him like a knife. "I am not" He defends himself to the weakest degree.  
  
"Yea ok, you kiss Rory and she runs away crying, so you just give up?"  
  
Trisitin eyes Paris in surprise "Yes I saw what happened, I was standing right there. What could you expect? She broke up with Dean the day before." Paris says  
  
"I broke up with Summer that night, if you remember." He answers coolly   
  
"So? You always only go out with girls for like a week, see how much you can get. Right? Summer meant nothing to you.""  
  
"Whatever" Tristin mumbles "Besides Rory isn't my type."  
  
~~~I'm in to you, You into me  
But I can't let it go So easily  
Not till I see Whether this could be  
Could be eternally Or just a week  
Ay yo our chemistry Is off the chain  
It's perfect now But will it change?   
This ain't a yes This ain't a no  
Just do your thing  
We'll see how it go, oh, oh~~~  
  
*Good one DuGrey, isn't my type* Tristin sighs deeply leaning against his locker. *Right, a blue eyed brown haired, intelligent, beautiful princess with a broken heart I could mend, and I say she's not my type. Smart*  
  
********  
  
"Go talk to him" Paris says to Rory in the cafeteria as they watch him make his way in and take a seat.  
  
"Why would I?" Rory asks  
  
"Cause you like him."   
  
"I'm on the rebound, it's entirely possible that even Tristin would seem to be boyfriend material at this point."  
  
"You two are both complete idiots I hope you know that" Paris says disgusted.  
  
*What did she mean, you two?" Rory wonders to herself  
  
~~~And if at first you don't succeed  
Then dust yourself off and try again  
You can dust it off and try again, try again  
Cause if at first you don't succeed  
You can dust it off and try again  
Dust yourself off and try again, try again (and again)~~~  
  
Rory sits on her couch at home, watching the latest re-runs of T.V.'s finest, Lorelai walks in to find her daughter sitting on the couch with a pint of ice cream.  
  
"You know when I told you to wallow I only meant I day or two, maybe and I stress the maybe part of this three days. But it's almost been a week, this is getting pathetic!" Lorelai exclaims "Get up and go do something, you are not allowed to watch anymore T.V. until further notice, not to mention I will go crazy if I see another re-run"  
  
Rory gets up and wanders into her room, she looks at her phone, wishing it would ring, and to her surprise it did. Despite the fact she wanted it to ring a second ago she decided to get into bed and ignore the phone.  
  
"Rory phone!" Lorelai calls  
  
Rory reaches over and picks it up. "Rory?" A voice inquires  
  
"Got it mom!" Rory calls and waits for the click signaling Lorelai hanging up "Who's this?"  
  
"Tristin."  
  
His name hung in the air, frozen in time "Rory?"  
  
"I'm here, what's up?"  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
~~~And if at first you don't succeed  
Then dust yourself off and try again  
You can dust it off and try again, try again  
Cause if at first you don't succeed  
You can dust it off and try again  
Dust yourself off and try again, try again (and again)~~~  
  
"Do you want to go out with me, tomorrow night?" Tristin asks "Paris is right, I'm a coward, and an idiot, I liked you forever, and I got to kiss you and make something of us. But I blew it, I have a second chance and I am taking it."  
  
"I don't know" Rory says slowly even though she was screaming *Say Yes!* in her mind.  
  
"I will keep trying until you say yes" Tristin says honestly "I am known for my persistence"  
  
"Then how could I say no?" Rory asks "I would love to go out with you tomorrow night."  
She says happily  
  
"Great I'll pick you up at 7:00" His happy reply came "See you tomorrow Rory"  
  
"Bye Tristin" She says and hangs up the phone and Rory smiled, happy that her prince never gave up.  
  
~~~If at first you don't succeed  
You can dust it off and try again  
Dust yourself off and try again, try again  
Cause if at first you don't succeed  
You can dust it off and try again  
You can dust it off and try again, try again (and again)~~~  
  
The End.  
  
Please R&R, I'd understand if you didn't like it, I'm not sure it's one of my best, but using one of Aaliyah's songs helps me feel better about her death a little.  



End file.
